


You're a Bumbling Mess

by umidra



Series: Leafyishere (Calvin) Works [4]
Category: LeafyIsHere - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fans, Fluff, Nervousness, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, THEY HAVE A TAG FOR CALVIN NOW AW, meeting his fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umidra/pseuds/umidra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Of course you were nervous. They were his fans.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center"></div>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Bumbling Mess

It was happening. This was it, whether you were prepared or not. The fans, the "Reptilian Brotherhood" were going to meet...

"Mommy."

Story is, months back Calvin took a snapchat talking about a new video. Not the first time, it was casual. He was outside in a restaurant, nothing new there. Except.

That day he decided to have the camera aimed right at you as you were reading the large plastic menu. You were so immersed in trying to figure out what dessert you wanted, you hadn't realized he was talking until you looked up, immediately ducking back down. Being the person you were, you had covered your face in embarrassment, only peeking your eye out from behind the plastic menu with an indignant, "Calvin!"

Which was the only thing fans heard before his wheezy laughter ended the snap.

Of course it had blown up, with screenshots hardly an hour later with "MOMMY??" and "WHO IS THIS" being pasted all over twitter and tumblr. Edits of the visible part of your face with the other half being a reptile were circulating all over the internet, to the point where even one of your friends had sent you a photo-shopped picture of yourself.

It was insane—

 

—ly hilarious.

To him.

While the thought was slightly horrifying, you found yourself strangely amused at the same time.

Either way, the Leaf man was having WAY too much fun with teasing the fans, and they were having a swell time sending him the fandom's new memes. Pictures of a lizard in a cage and a lizard wrapped in the claws of an eagle were being sent to him with tweets saying "When Mommy and Daddy fight" and "When she says she does anal" popping up on his newsfeed. He showed you a majority of them, and you had to admit... they were pretty funny.

But you were still horrified.

With each passing day the fans requested him to make a video with you, but he kept denying them what they wanted. Only your voice and sometimes selfies of the two of you with half your face crossed out would be posted onto his snapchat story, much to the brotherhood's dismay. It wasn't even confirmed that you were his girlfriend, people just assumed or had a feeling. Not even his twitter harem of girls knew who you were and the relationship you had with Calvin, partly because you were always too nervous to be around whenever they had skype conversations. You were pretty different from them.

But today you sat next to him, staring anxiously at the webcam sitting atop his computer. Today, millions of his fans were going to see you. Millions. And you weren't even sure how to act! You hadn't given out any of your social media and reading some of the comments made you feel nervous. A lot of people thought you were cute. Some called you hot, but others thought you were some random ho Calvin was hooking up with. You weren't sure how to feel really.

"Hey guys, welcome back to a brand new video..."

You felt your palms grow sweaty and you kept your hands folded in your lap. He was going to record the voice over before the face reveal, and you felt every part of your body shaking with apprehension. You were so zoned out you hadn't even noticed when he stopped recording.

"[Y/N], don't be nervous."

"W-what?"

You looked up, meeting his brown eyes with a shocked gaze.

"You look like a deer in headlights."

You blinked at him, shaking your head rapidly.

"I just... I just..."

He smiles before sniggering lightly, holding your cheeks in his hands.

"You'll be fine."

And you nodded, bashfully averting your eyes when he pressed a kiss to your nose.

Calvin tinkered a bit more with his computer before motioning to you he was about to start. You sat up straight, fixing your hair one last time before you saw Calvin sat back, the dead fish eyed look back on his face.

"As promised guys, here's the face cam, and here's the girl you've been harassing me about for nearly 6 months."

You smiled awkwardly, waving at the camera shyly. "Hi everyone, I'm [Y/N]..." You murmured, and you could feel Calvin's grin on you as you kept speaking. "Thanks for all the lovely edits of your reptilian mom in a cage, that means the world to me."

Then Calvin is bursting out laughing, his coughing and wheezing following suit and the only thing running through your mind was how petrified and nervous you were. "Cal," you giggled nervously. "...what is it?"

He simply points at your hands, chuckling again.

"What the hell are you doing twiddling your thumbs for? It's like someone is sending you messages in morse code."

"C-Cal!" You gasp, and he laughs again before bringing you in for a tight hug. You begin laughing too, but cover your face in embarrassment. Your cheeks must be completely red at this point, you were sure of it. You were dying from sheepishness and he wasn't making you feel any better. "You're a mumbling mess you know." 

You glare at him.

"I can't help it!"

He rolls his eyes and continues speaking, telling the brotherhood how the two of you met. You look at him all the while, giving him a soft smile when he looks over at you midway through his story.

"What?" He asks.

"I'm just trying really hard not to have a nervous breakdown right now."

He presses a kiss to your cheek and it burns a warmth where his lips once were. Once he finishes the story, he presses another kiss but on your lips. Then he leans forward and clicks the stop button on the screen.

* * *

_"Yes guys, she IS my girlfriend, you can follow her on twittter at @leafysreptilianbabymomma and uh yeah. If you enjoyed the vide-"_

"Calvin, really?"

Your only response was a kiss to your lips.


End file.
